Harry James
Henry Haag “Harry” James (March 15, 1916 – July 5, 1983) was an American musician and bandleader. James was an instrumentalist of the swing era, employing a bravura playing style that made his trumpet work identifiable. He was one of the most popular bandleaders of the first half of the 1940s, and he continued to lead his band until just before his death, 40 years later. video:Harry James and Buddy Rich - Cherokee He was born in Albany, Georgia, the son of a bandleader of a traveling circus. By the age of 10 he was taking trumpet lessons from his father, who placed him on a strict daily practice schedule. Each day, James was given one page to learn from the Arban's book and was not allowed to pursue any other pastime until he had learned that particular page. In 1931 the family settled in Beaumont, Texas, where James began playing with local dance bands. He joined the nationally popular Ben Pollack in 1935 but at the start of 1937, left Pollack to join Benny Goodman's orchestra, where he stayed through 1938. , Bob Smith, Harry James, Al Johnson, Stew Barnett. (The Cave Supper Club, May 1970)]] In February 1939 James debuted his own big band in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. His hit "You Made Me Love You" was in the Top 10 during the week of December 7, 1941."http://www.harryjamesband.com" Harry James Orchestra - Official Site He toured with the band into the 1980s. His was the first "name band" to employ vocalist Frank Sinatra, in 1939. He wanted to change Sinatra's name to 'Frankie Satin' but Sinatra refused. His later band included drummer Buddy Rich. He played trumpet in the 1950 film Young Man with a Horn,"Harry James" dubbing Kirk Douglas. James's recording of "I'm Beginning to See the Light" appears in the motion picture My Dog Skip (2000). His music is also featured in the Woody Allen film Hannah and Her Sisters. James recorded many popular records and appeared in many Hollywood movies. He was second only to Glenn Miller as the most successful recording artist of 1942. James was married three times. On May 4, 1935, he married singer Louise Tobin, with whom he had two children. They divorced in 1943. |title=Allmusic|accessdate=July 19, 2008}} That same year, he married actress Betty Grable. They had two daughters, Victoria and Jessica, before divorcing in 1965. James married a third time in 1968 to Las Vegas showgirl Joan Boyd, whom he would divorce in March 1970. Contrary to some assertions, he did not marry a fourth time. He had five children (two by Tobin, two by Grable, one by Boyd) and (as of his death) 16 grandchildren. James owned several thoroughbred racehorses that won races such as the California Breeders' Champion Stakes (1951) and the San Vicente Stakes (1954). He was also a founding investor in the Atlantic City Race Course. His knowledge of horse racing was demonstrated during a 1958 appearance on The Lucy-Desi Comedy Hour entitled "Lucy Wins A Racehorse."The Lucy Desi Comedy Hour Lucy Wins A Racehorse"" In 1983, James was diagnosed with lymphatic cancer, but he continued to work, playing his last professional job on June 26, 1983, in Los Angeles, California, just nine days before his death in Las Vegas, Nevada.Findagrave.com Frank Sinatra gave the eulogy at the Bunkers Eden Vale Memorial Park in Las Vegas.hnwhitekings.com Filmography * Hollywood Hotel (1937) in Benny Goodman's band * Bathing Beauty (1944) * Best Foot Forward (1943) * Carnegie Hall (1947) * Do You Love Me (1946) * Greedy * If I'm Lucky (1946) * I'll Get By (1950) * Outlaw Queen (1957) * Private Buckaroo (1942) * Riot in Rhythm (1957) * Springtime in the Rockies (1942) * The Benny Goodman Story (1956) * The Sting II (1983) * Two Girls and a Sailor (1944) * The Opposite Sex (1956) 1955 De Soto commercial for Chrysler corp. Singles * "Ain't She Sweet" * "All or Nothing at All" (1939) * "Blues in the Night" (1941) * "Boo-Woo" * "Cheek to Cheek" * "Ciribiribin" (1939) * "Cry Me a River" * "Doncha Go 'Way Mad" (with the Skylarks) * "Flight of the Bumblebee" * "Hernando's Hideaway" (1955) * "Honeysuckle Rose" * "I Cried for You" (1942) * "I Don't Want to Walk Without You" (1942) * "I'll Be Around" * "I'll Get By (As Long as I Have You)" (1940) * "I Need You Now" * "It All Depends on You" * "It's Been a Long, Long Time" (1945) * "I've Heard That Song Before" (1942) * "Life Goes to a Party" * "Manhattan Serenade" * "My Buddy" (1939) * "Oh My Pa-Pa (O Mein Papa)" * "One O'Clock Jump" * "Sing, Sing, Sing" (1937) * "Sleepy Lagoon" (1942) * "Somebody Loves Me" * "That Old Feeling" * "The Mole" * "The Nearness of You" * "Too Marvelous for Words" (1943) * "Truly" (with Gilda Malken and The Skylarks) * "Trumpet Blues and Cantabile" * "(Up a) Lazy River" * "Velvet Moon" * "When Your Lover Has Gone" (1944) * "Where or When" * "Woo-Woo" * "You Made Me Love You" (1941) * "You've Changed" (1941) References External links *The Harry James Orchestra - Official Site * * *Harry James at Find-A-Grave *Harry James and his big band *Solid! - Harry James *- The Man With The Horn - A Biography of Harry James *Harry James Official 10inch (78rpm) Discography (w/ Photo Vinyl & Cat. Numbers) da:Harry James de:Harry James es:Harry James fr:Harry James it:Harry James he:הארי ג'יימס ja:ハリー・ジェイムス pt:Harry James fi:Harry James sv:Harry James Category:Big band bandleaders Category:American trumpeters Category:Swing trumpeters Category:American jazz bandleaders Category:American jazz trumpeters Category:American racehorse owners and breeders Category:People from Beaumont, Texas Category:People from Albany, Georgia Category:Deaths from lymphoma Category:Musicians from Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Cancer deaths in Nevada Category:1916 births Category:1983 deaths Category:Trumpeters Category:James, Harry